Strike Witches: Ikaros
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: After being attacked by Neuroi, Ikaros falls from the sky, only to be found by Lucchini. He decides to join the 501st until he can find a new place to call home. He quickly makes friends with the Strike Witches, and vows to protect from those who would wish them harm. from both Neuroi and Human threats alike. Pairing Poll, Submit an OC. OC centric. Better Summary inside.


**A/N: Here is a Strike Witches fic from me. This will be OC centric and center around a male witch, a 'wizard', if you prefer whose magic is the ability to manipulate and interact psychically with all forms of technology, a technomage. Due to this he has a very high IQ. However he is also a bit of a recluse, and since the death of his parrents when he was four he has been alone on his island home for fourteen years.**

**Also please note the most likely high possibility for spelling and gramma mistakes as my word processer does not have any spell check on it, also if anyone is interested I would like a Beta for this story. **

**SUMMARY: Ikaros, a young genius techie, after successfully defending his home for five years from the Neuroi, eventually gets defeated by overwhelmming odds. He crashlands in the sea and is washed up on the shore of the island where the 501st makes its home. He is found by Luchinni and Charlotte.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strike Witches.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue – The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**~Uncharted Island – 154 miles of the West Coast of Britannia~**

Deep below the surface of the island a young man appearing no older than seventeen was sitting infront of several computer monitors. They were set in two rows of five, the monitors on the top rows were currently in standby as shown by their blank monitors yet with power still flowing through it.

As for the bottom layer all five were currently active displaying various bits and pieces of various information. The left most and right most were doing mostly the same thing and had two windows open on each these were cameras that were designed to watch the airspace surrounding the island.

On the inner right, a screen was displaying design schematics for the worlds militaries Striker Unit's, used as a flying platform for military witches, it could be said that a striker unit was a modern day witches broom. The inner left was displaying different videos of combat, test flights and training that witches have been through over the last fives years in the war between man kind and the alien lifeforms known as Neuroi.

On the center monitor was just several paterns swirling around an orb like shape on the screen. The young man was currently frowning at the schematic screen. _"Something wrong."_ came a feminine voice from the center monitor which flashed multiple colours.

The teen's frown increased before he said, "Its a well designed piece of machinery for sure, but I feel the design could be so much better, and it..." before he could finish and alarm sounded. He looked at the airspace monitors and saw what the problem was, a Neuroi had been spotted heading straight for his location.

"Sati, analyse incoming hostile." the boy said as he rushed over to a nearby locker. He took off his lab coat droped it on the ground. Showing that he had somesort of steel plate straped to his back. He pressed the button on the wall next to the weapon lockers. He steped onto the grooves ing the floor with his back to the open locker while SATI, or Superior Artificial Technological Intelligence, explained the best course of action for the incoming enemy.

"_Hostile is Heavy Airial Assault type. Suggested method of extermination, Blade Wing."_ the boy frowned at this.

"Sati, backup all data on the network and store it in the packs storage, as usual should I fail to protect the island." he said. As a strange object was placed into locker from beneath the ground which was then moved forward until it attached itself to the panel on the boys back.

The boy pulled on his inner energy most would assume to be magic, the boy didnt know what to call it so he just labeled it as energy. With a hum the pack began to light up, and then he willed thewings to move with the sound of moving metal the six mechanical cylindar like objects spread out taking the form of wing like apendages.

A blue light appeared at the tips of the wings as well as there being a small port on the back of the pack that also gave of the same glow. Then he turned to the side of the opened locker and pulled out two short swords which he cliped to his belt and then went over to the opposite side and removed the large claymore, which he slid into the slot on the back of the flight pack.

Before he could do anything else another alarm sounded. "Sati status?!"

"_Security breach, we are being hacked."_ Sati said matter-of-factly. _"Data transfer only at ten percent... Should I continue data download?"_

"No. Copy yourself to the flight pack, then purge all remaining data." the boy said, before oppening a circular hole in the roof. "We may have to abandon our home."

"_Copy complete initiallizing purge. Goodbye Master Ikaros."_ Sati said as a timmer appeared on all the screens. Ikaros grapped a strage shaped lense and attached it so that the lense covered his left eye, and wraped around the ear on the same side ending in a ear piece.

Once that was done he chanelled his energy into the wings and he shot up and through the hole in the ceiling, but he didnt stop there he continued up three other stories until he came out into the air.

**~ 501st Brittania Base – 0430 hours ~**

Francesca Luchini and Ensign in the Romagna Air Force, was as usual sleeping outside in a tree. She had just awoken and was taking a walk around the grounds of the base, as everyone else was mostly still asleep.

It wasnt long before something caught her attention, a smoking object was heading towards the base at a quick speed and it was lowering altitude. She watched as the object crashed into the sea. Curious as to what it was she walked down to the beach to find out what it was.

She walked along the beach searching for anything out of the ordinary. That was until she tripped over something, and landed face first in the sand, with a muttered "Owww. Stupid driftwood." she sat up, wiped the sand from her face, and turned to see what she had tripped over.

Boy was she surprised when she saw what tripped her was not a piece of driftwood but rather a person who appeared to be in thier early to mid teens, had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she would have mistaken the person as a girl if it werent for the fact that said person had no top on and clearly didnt have any feminine assets.

Luchini was more interested in what was left of the strange device straped to his back rather than the gender of the person had washed up on her bases island. She sighed before saying "Well cant leave you here, Minna's not going to like this." and having said that she lifts the male up and throws one of his arms over her shoulders as she all but drags him to the base.

**~ Ikaros' Dream – Ikaros' POV ~**

I had just ascended into the air when I first saw the Neuroi. It looked like most other Neuroi jet black with various red paterns over the body that were made of multiple small red coloured hexangonal shapes. I knew that each of these hexagonals was a weapon that fired red beams, although the beams werent strong enough to blast cleanly through a human torso it could leave considerable damage, the only upside to getting hit is that the wound nearly always cauterises.

It was only one Neuroi like many I have seen before, so it should have been an easy victory as I knew how to take them out I just needed to find the weakspot which was allowed to me by the headset I wore. "Sati scan it and find its core."

"_Roger." _the AI said, as it did what it did. It wasnt long before the Neuroi took notice of my pressence and began fireing at me. I doged all the shots easily enough, which worry me. _"Core located, displaying on H.U.D."_

I looked at the Neuroi and saw that when I looked through the lense of my headset I could a red pulsating glow. It was located in the center of the Neuroi. I turned in it direction and pulled out the claymore. I increased the thrust of the flight pack with my energy, I flew above the Neuroi until I was a few hundred feet above it. Then I stoped the thrust and turned over backwards until I was facing the alien ship.

I then allowed my self to freefall towards the cores location before I reinitialised the thrusters and added energy to both the thrusters and my claymore as I dive bombed the Neuroi as if I was a bolt of lightning. Cutting through its hull and coming out the underside, having pierced the core on the way through.

As I pulled out of the dive I watched as the destroyed Neuroi crumbled into white glass like shards. "That was easy." then I was struck with an uneasy feeling. "Too easy. Sati check the radar see if there is anything else out there."

"_Roger, checking radar."_ Sati said before she said in a fearful tone, _"Move Master!"_

I took her order to heart as I strafed to the side just barely missing a laser as it flew past my head, from behind. "I dont see it, where is it?" I asked, before saying, "Switch to infra-red vision."

"_IR vis. On."_ Sati stated, as the lense changed so that it showed everything was blue signifying no heat signatures as he looked around for his invisible attacker, he was about to say something before Sati gave another alert, _"Master Ikaros, five inbound boggies. Two from six oclock, two from three oclock and one from nine oclock. Analysing type."_ Sati said as I frowned at the what was happening it seemed my theory on the Neuroi was correct they were some sort of artificial lifeform capable of adaption and change, _"Two Assault Class, and two Highspeed Class, one unknown. Recommended action, Flee."_

I frowned and looked at the only place I have ever known, I sighed as I had no choice but to agree with Sati this was a losing battle. I turned and took off towards Brittanina , only direction that didnt have incoming Neuroi. As I left I pressed a button on my pack and in the distance my island home exploded nothing being left as the crater that was left was eventuall filled in with sea water.

It was beginning to approach dawn when it happened. I felt a sudden pain shoot up my left side as I cried out but managed to stay airborn. I turned to see what was wrong when I noticed that the left wing was destroyed and my left side was covered in burns. I looked into the distance and saw an odd looking Neuroi it seemed to resemble something I could bearly recognise through my pain filled mind. It didnt stay visible long before it dissapaired behind the clouds.

I was beginning to lose altitude but I couldnt aford to crash into the water as I wouldnt make it with my wing pack in its current condition. So I used as much of my inner energy as I could to increase the thrust.

It was the combined forces of pain and fatigue from using so much energy, that eventual lost conciousness but before I did I caught a glimpse of an island of sorts as I turned my way in its direction, before the darkness settled in.

**~ 501st Base – Infirmary – 3 days later ~**

Ikaros had been slipping in and out of conciousness for most of the three days he had spent in the 501sts infirmary. He was currently asleep as he was being looked over by one of the bases doctors while the base commander and the head doctor were speaking with one another by the open door.

Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, a young women of Karlsland decent, was the comander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, when she woke up at the start of the week she had a feeling it was going to be a bad one, it didnt help any that her second in command was miles away in Fuso looking for a potential recruit.

But when three days ago Pilot Officer Lucchini came into the hanger draging a barely living male teen whose whole left side had burns, and an odd metal structure strapped to his back, she just knew a change was coming and what made it worse was that she had no idea if it was for the good of the 501st or if it wasnt.

All she knew was that the pressance of a male on a military base where the main unit was comprised of only females, could cause an abundance of problems. "How is the patient doctor?" she asked.

"Well by all accounts he should be dead, he had third degree burns over most of his and his left arm consistant of wounds received from a Neuroi's beam technology. Not only that but what ever it was he was wearing, when it was damaged several pieces where lodged in his spine." the doctor said as he looked at the chart infront of him.

"You said he 'had third degree burns' what did you mean by that?" Minna asked in confusion, but filing away the information that he had been in conflict with a Neuroi and survived somehow.

"We are not a hundred percent sure how but we believe he has an increased regeneration factor not that different from you witches, yet at the same not quite. It seems his regeneration factor is heightened artificially some how." the doctor explained. "Over the last three days his burns have healed enough to no longer be life threatening. However his regeneration abilities seem to have also slowed down which is also bewildering us, its almost as if his increased regenerations sole purpose is to keep him alive but not to fully heal."

"Are you telling me that he is a male witch?" she asked in curiousity because there had never been any recorded knowledge of there being a male witch existing.

"I dont know Ma'am. But if he is, I doubt he has had any training." he said while looking over at the patient with a little pity.

"How is that?" Minna asked.

"He is extremely malnourish, and from what I can gather, he has been living alone. For quite sometime now." the doctor said.

"I see. Well when he is awake and ready I would like to meet with him." she said while the doctor saluted as she left the room.

Little did they know but Ikaros was awake listening to the conversation they were having, once he heard the doctor and the nurse that was looking over him leave the room he opened his eyes, and looked around the room.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was roughly in the center of the sky so it was about noon. He sat up with a grown as his body was wracked with pain. "How ironic, its just like me to live up to my namesake. I flew too high and got burned. Well no use staying in bed better find my equipment, dont want just anybody to have access to it."

**~ An Hour Later ~**

It was an hour later when a nurse carrying a clip board entered the room, she walked up to the bed without looking up and said "Well now let see how you are... Oh no." she gasped at the end and droped her clipboard as the bed before was now empty. "The Commander is not going to like this." she then turned around and ran from the room to find the bases head doctor.

**~ 30 Minutes Previous - Flying Officer Hartmann's Quarters ~**

Erica Hartmann who had been lounge in her quarters after having lunch decided to go and train with her striker. She was only wearing her militaries jacket with a green undershirt, and like all other members of the 501st, she wore little in the way of pants, infact she wore only her panties on her bottom half, that wasnt really a rare occurance as most of her teamates wore a similar state of clothing.

She had blonde hair that was short reaching only her shoulders, her eyes were hazel coloured, and was of Karlslandian accent.

She walked over to the door but when she opened it she could only blink owlishly at what appeared at the wall opposite, slowly staggering his way down the hall hand holding his side was a teenaged boy bandaged like a mummy with a hospital gown overtop. Erica watched in bewilderment as the boy made his way down the hall at a staggered pace.

Erica just walked back into her room closed the door walked over to her bed lay down and promptly went sleep with a mumbled "Need another forty minutes of sleep."

**~ Base Hanger ~**

At this time of day the hanger was mostly empty, the only ones there were some technicians looking over the strange device which and injured civilian had straped to his back when he was found three days previous.

"So any ideas what it is," one of the junior techies said to his senior, a women by the name of Julia Rosenburg, a renowned engineer and tech specialist. She had been assigned as the head engineer of the 501st to keep there striker units in top form. She was twenty four years old was brunette, and had blue eyes.

But even she was stumped when it came to the object in front of her, sure she had a vague idea of what it was used for but she had absolutely no idea how it worked. Her best guess was that it was similar to the strikers only more advanced.

"Not completely sure but its definitely more advanced than anything I have seen before, but if I had to guess it similar to the strikers..." Julia said, before being interupted.

"Thats because I based my flight pack off the strikers well at least the basic idea anyway..." a young males voice said before he started coughing. The two techies turned to the intruder and saw a young man wrapped in medical gauze and hospital gown, his left hip which was being held by his right hand was covered in blood from a reopened wound. He was also panting, and his eyes were half lidded, "Now if you will excuse me for a second there is something I will need to do."

He made his way forward only to stumble before he made it more than a few steps. Julia rushed forward to catch him before he hit the concrete. "Hey take it easy. You should still be in the infirmary."

"Probably but there is something that needs to be done first." the teen said as he crawled out of Julia's grasp, and over to the remains of his flight pack, only to be stopped by Julia.

"Stop you are going to make your injuries worse. You need to rest, tell my apprentice what to do." she said with concern. She may be a soldier but that didnt mean she was inhuman.

"Fine but I am going to trust you, dont make me regret it." the teen said too exhausted to argue. "Turn the flight pack so the underside is facing up." The junior did so, "After that there should be a slight identation on the surface, you'll have to feel around for as it's near impossible to see."

The junior ran his hand along it until he found what he was looking for. "Okay I found it."

"Good. Now press down on it, it will require a lot of pressure, so dont worry about pressing too hard." he said, grunting in pain as he turned to get a better view, and when a click was heard and gasp of surprise came from Julia, he gave a small grin. "Right now pull out the data disc. Bring it here." as he held out his unoccupied hand, the junior nodded and placed the data disc in his hands. "Thank you this is very vital to my work." but before he could say anything more some commotion was heard from the door way.

A moment later nearly all the bases medical personal came rushing into the room followed closely by Wing Commander Minna. The doctors and nurses rushed forward with a gurney ready. Before a couple of them broke off to get the boy. While Minna and the head doctor walked over to Julia and the bandaged teen who had returned to being unconcious.

Julia handed the teen over to the medics as they arrived. And stood when she noticed Minna approaching. As the red haired women walked past the unconcious teen gave the boy a cautious glance and when she turned her eyes forward again she almost missed the whisper that came from the unconcious boy. "Mio..." she stopped stock still, and her eyes widened before looking at the boy again to see he was still unconcious but a frown had formed on his face. She blinked in surprise before turning back to the women and her apprentice before her who were at attention. Deciding to deal with the boy later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I have decided while writing this that I will take any OC's you guys want me to add, as long as you guys give me these details, you can however add your own details if you want but your characters must have atleast the following;**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Afilliation: (Unit/Squad that sort of thing)**

**Homeland:(Can be made up as long as it is based off a modern country)**

**Rank:**

**Specialisation:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Background: (Try to be as detailed as possible because if its not your OC may be regected or I may add to it.)**

**If you can think of anything else to add then do so. The main reason to do this for this story is because I was thinking of having Ikaros lead his own squad later on, as this will span both seasons of the anime and will also have AU story lines in some places namely during the timeskip between season 1 and season 2.**

**Now onto something else I am having a tough time making up my mind on a pairing so I shall have a new poll to decide it which will be up until chapter 3 or 4. Your choices are but not limited to;**

**Shirley**

**Barkhorn**

**Hartmann**

**Minna (I am Reluctant for her)**

**Mio (This will only IF she wins by more than 10 votes as I originally had her planed for different role towards Ikaros.)**

**OC**

**Other (A girl from another squad.)**

**Mini-Harem (top three girls)**

**Now I will state this vote on any of these, however for the OC and Other it will need to be explained through a review, I would normally never do a harem but I have decided to give it a shot as long as its only three girls and the harem gets enough votes.**

**Anyway I will leave with once again saying that if anyone would like to Beta for me that would be much apreciated.**


End file.
